Just 5 ordinary girls
by Lizalaroo
Summary: [Completed]5 ordinary girls meet 5 very peculiar boys and find out they are really past gundam wing pilots. This is a humour which I made to tease my friends but please read and review. Non yaio!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a joke so if you have no sense of humour get the bloody hell lost!  
  
Chapter 1 – Five ordinary girls.  
  
You couldn't say they were absolutely great friends. Not all of them at least. Amanda was best   
friends with Judy but that seemed to be the best pair of friends out of the five girls. The only thing   
that made them a group was they all met at the computer room at recess and lunch and liked gundam   
wing. Mostly they played music in the computer room trying to have competitions who would get the   
loudest. When I come to think of it, it was only Amanda and Judy who were blasting the whole   
computer room with crazy noises which drove everyone insane. After about 5 minutes of the noise   
competition either the girls would get into trouble or there would be no one left in the computer   
room.  
Anastassia (who actually didn't like gundam wing at all, just knew about it) and Liza (Who   
only liked Heero and Duo) were the only ones who got annoyed from the music out of the five.  
I guess it started when Alice was drawing a picture of the same eye for the 50th time probably.   
There were 49 clones of the same eye around her and Liza decided to draw all over one. After   
detroying the 50th clone completely Alice attacked Liza threatening to destroy her with a pen and   
repeating her famous words – Omao Koros – which means you will be killed in japanese. These   
words were found in Amanda's smelly English to Japanese dictionary. The dictionary must have   
been at least 130 years old and the stench could probably make someone pass out. As far as I am   
concerned that dictionary was toxic.  
Anyway, I am getting carried away. Amanda pulled out her fake gun and pointed at Liza. Liza   
would have screamed if it weren't for the obvious distortion in the gun which made her crack up   
instead.  
In some what way these girls still managed to fit in the group of "ordinary girls" until their   
whole life changed when they decided to go to the lowers! The lowers was a strange garden looking   
place which connected the girls school with the boys school. After about 5 minutes Liza managed to   
get Judy and Alice in a ferocious fight and sat on a crooked tree screaming as if it was a boxing   
match. If Amanda hadn't butted in someone could have seriously gotten kicked really hard.  
After deciding there was nothing else to do at the lowers the girls decided to finally make their   
way back to the school when suddenly Liza noticed 5 boys walking in their direction.   
"Hi girls!" screamed a boy with a long brown platt.  
The girls stopped and turned looking blankly at the american who was waving at them.   
Amanda blushed and turned and Anastassia started fixing her hair. Judy was still walking towards the   
girls after realising they had stopped and kept looking backwards thinking she was dropping   
something all the time. Little did she know that her platts were the things that kept hitting her making   
her look back.  
A chinese boy walked straight up to Alice and looked her up and down before she cracked up   
and threatened to arrest him with a lollipop. A blonde boy sniggered while the chinese boy didn't   
look very impressed.  
"Where are the boys on your side?" asked the chinese boy.  
"There are no boys on our side. This is an only girls school," exclaimed Amanda blushing as a   
boy with a strange hair doo smiled at her.  
"Mind if we stay around?" asked the boys.   
Anastassia nodded not taking her eyes off them as they sat on the grass. Suddenly Liza dropped   
her bag and started rumbling through. She could see who Amanda was looking at and she thought it   
was really funny. She grabbed the photo she had just gotten yesterday and shoved it infront of the   
boy's face.  
"Look, that is Amanda dressed up as a gay boy," sniggered Liza pointing at Amanda who was   
dressed up as Trowa.  
The boy looked at her angrily and turned away from her. Liza sat back down curious to know   
who these boys really were. Amanda's face was beetroot red and her hands were twitching getting   
closer to Liza's neck by the second.  
"So who are you guys?" asked Alice suddenly looking very interested in the guy who was   
chinese.  
"We are the gundam wing pilots," said the american.  
Liza cracked up and hopped around quickly sitting down after getting scary glares from the   
girls. She sniggered as she looked at the boys.  
"We really are. My name is Heero Yuy and we come from a different world which is so much   
like yours it is scary. We finished out job there so we decided to go here," said the boy who hadn't   
talked before.  
He had prussian blue eyes and brown hair.  
"How much do you weight Heero?" asked Alice suddenly.  
Heero looked at her strangely but Alice continued, "Do you have a gundam? Isn't your   
girlfriend Relena? Isn't she a shit?"   
Heero glared at her angrily but the boy with the platt smashed him hard on the back.  
"Don't mind them Heero. They are absolute fans! After all, they think the cartoons they watch   
aren't real," said the american.  
"You are Duo aren't you?" asked Anastassia blushing.  
The boy nodded and she squeeled in delight. Duo blushed but looked very happy that someone   
was interested.  
"Can we go out?" asked Anastasia suddenly.  
Duo looked quite taken aback but suddenly nodded laughing. Liza looked down angrily. How   
could Anastasia just ask someone to go out with her? Suddenly she went bright red in the face.  
"You are Trowa aren't you?" asked Liza to the boy with the strange hair doo.  
He nodded angrily.  
"That means your that guy Amanda dressed up as!" screamed Liza laughing her head off.  
Trowa went bright red and Amanda pinched Liza hard on the arm making her scream in pain.   
Duo stood up still laughing. He must have been the most cheerful of all the boys.   
"See you guys! We'll meet you here again tomorrow ok?" asked Duo walking off.  
"Bye! Omao Korosu Heero!" said Liza laughing.   
Heero stiffened but was dragged away but Duo looking nervously around. He didn't want   
Heero to start a fight with a girl.  
"Heero come back! You haven't killed me yet!" screamed Liza after Heero.  
It took a lot of pushing a shoving to turn Heero again and keep him walking in one direction.   
Alice was walking slowly behind the other girls looking down.  
"What's wrong Alice?" asked Judy.  
"Wufei is so hot and I am supposed to hate him!" cried Alice rushing away from the girls.  
The girls shrugged and kept walking forward. Liza had always considered herself an ordinary   
girl but today had been the strangest day of all and now she considered herself one of the luckiest   
people on earth to actually talk to Heero. She couldn't believe she threatened to kill him but it was   
funny at the time. Liza wondered what she would say the next time she would see Heero. Would he   
be any nicer than he was today? Well, she would only find out tomorrow. 


	2. Lets get goin!

AN: May I just say, that the REASON IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO PUT THIS CHAPTER UP is because the last time I tried writing this story at school in the computer room I was suddenly attacked by Judy, Alice and Anastasia and received a nice bonk on the head, and a chinese burn. And. sniff* sniff* all Amanda did was watch sniff* sniff* By the way. this story is dedicated to Judy, even though it has barely anything to do with this chapter I promised it would be dedicated her. not that she wanted it.  
  
Liza: Judy stared into Quatre soft, kind blue eyes.  
  
*Judy bonks liza on the head. Liza points tongue. Anastasia attacks and. I think I'll stop there.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Lets get goin!  
  
No one was sure how or when it happened. It could have been when Liza grabbed Amanda's fake gun and pointed it at Heero or when Alice asked politely if Wufei could get a bit more in fashion. It could have been when Anastasia grabbed Duo's platt and let his hair out running around the Lowers with a hair scrunchie in her hand. It was proabably when Judy asked Quatre of she could sort of lend some money from him which she didn't have to give back and then Amanda asked if Trowa could convince Quatre to give her one of his camels. Either way, it was finally decided that the five girls would each go home with one of the gundam pilots.  
  
No one seemed to argue except Heero when the pairs were chosen as so: Liza/Heero, Anastasia/Duo, Amanda/Trowa, Judy/Quatre and Alice/Wufei.  
  
Liza and Amanda stood at the bus stop smirking happily as they had 2 guys standing next to them. Even the biggest bitch in their class - S. cough cough, ahem- was jelous and it was easily seen. She was not jelous of Amanda because the guy next to her seemed deformed but the boy next to Liza was extremely hot. Finally the 390 came and the four hopped on with Lauren - a friend of Amanda's and Liza's - who eyes them evilly.  
  
Alice stood next to Wufei looking very embarassed because of his strange pants. Finally after fidgeting with her fingers for 10 minutes she let out a sigh.  
  
"That does it! We are going to a shop and YOU are going to go buy yourself some new pants and a shirt. You are going to cut your hair and stop waxing it. Got it?" exclaimed Alice.  
  
Wufei looked taken aback and in shock. No female had ever ordered him like that. Alice must have been strong. He nodded finally. He should listen to strong females. They are very rare.  
  
Anastasia walked with Duo. Her arm was linked with his and she was showing off in every way. Everyone was eyeing her in jelousy as she walked past the bus stop and to Duo's black limousine. As Duo opened the door for Anastasia 500 heads popped out of windows and bushes. The car drove off in a hurry and a sigh came from every of those 500 heads.  
  
Liza and Heero got off at her bus stop and walked towards her house. She wondered how she would ever explain to her grandma how she got a guy to come with her who kept a real gun in his pocket and was so emotionless. She was so sure he wouldn't smile at her grandma she almost felt like fainting straight away.  
  
Finally they reached her house and she opened the door frustratingly. She knew her house was a complete mess and it was embarassing but she was planning to get him away from the house as soon as possible.  
  
Liza's grandma appeared in the hallway and looked questiongly at Liza. Liza explained in russian to her grandma that it was a friend from school and he had had a bad day. Liza's Grandma nodded and smiled saying Hello to Heero.  
  
* "Zdravstvuyte! U vac ochen haroshi dom zdec. I dolzhen skazat shto vasha Liza ochen interestnaya," said Heero in russian to Liza's grandma.  
  
Liza literally fell upon her nose on the ground and banged her head 3 times against it. A huge anime sweat drop dropped down Liza's cheek. How could Heero say she was interesting to her grandma? It was so embarassing!  
  
"How about I show you my cat?" Liza asked nervously.  
  
She would do anything to get him away from my grandma and she was running out of ideas.  
  
"When did you learn russian?" Liza asked nervously.  
  
"Why did you threaten to kill me?" asked Heero.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Liza looked down at the ground bouncing her fingers together. She hoped Heero wouldn't take things to seriously but of course he did. Luckily the cat came in sight. Liza knew it would run away as soon as it would see Heero but it was worth a try. Heero looked at the cat grim faced and turned around.  
  
"Ok. then. do you want to go somewhere now?" asked Liza.  
  
Heero nodded and Liza thankfully grabbed her jacket and almost raced out the house pulling Heero with her. Suddenly Heero stopped and looked at a ditched motorbike near the house.  
  
"Let's go on that," he said.  
  
Liza looked nervously around but Heero was already dragging her to the bike. She had never gone on a motorbike before.  
  
In moments Liza was seen driving off with Heero on a motorbike. Her screams filled the whole street and echoed across to the beaches.  
  
Anastasia and Duo stopped at a nice looking restaurant. Anastasia stared at the beautiful place.  
  
"Duo, I can't afford it," said Anastasia.  
  
"Calm down Anny! I'll pay, well actually I'll put it on Relena's credit card, hehe. Don't say anything about it though ok?" asked Duo walking into the restaurant.  
  
Suddenly the lights flashed and there was a scream. Duo cheered and grabbed Anastasia to the dance floor.  
  
"I don't think we'll be eating today!" he screamed.  
  
Anastasia smiled and went on the dance floor to dance with the boy of her dreams. He was so good at dancing she didn't want to eat anymore.  
  
Trowa and Amanda walked into Amanda's house. Her brother was sending a prank call to someone and was carrying on about someone hijacking the loo. He got that phrase from Judy. Trowa sat down and stared into space. Nat - Amanda's brother slowly walked up to Trowa and waved his hand across his face. Trowa didn't blink.  
  
"Hello! Who the hell are you?" screamed Nat.  
  
Amanda pushed him aside and pulled Trowa out the house quickly.  
  
"How about we go somewhere else?" asked Amanda blushing.  
  
Judy and Quatre sat on the couch. Judy stared into Quatre's soft blue eyes wondering what he was thinking at the moment.  
  
"Quatre, how MUCH do you like Trowa?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Quatre blushed dark pink and covered his face.  
  
"Why don't you like girls? Don't you find them attractive?" asked Judy.  
  
"Why yes. but," stuttered Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, please try and like me."  
  
Judy blushed. Quatre was so kind no wonder Trowa liked him so much. Suddenly Judy went bright red. She just realised Quatre had empathic feelings and knew what she was feeling. She had a crush on him. Judy jumped up quickly.  
  
"I need to go to the toilet," lied Judy rushing past him and locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
Alice and Wufei strolled through the mall. Finally they reached their destination and Alice sighed in relief.  
  
"Ok Wufei, go buy yourself something good and then we can go to a restaurant ok?" asked Alice leaning against the wall.  
  
Wufei nodded and strolled into the shop ignoring the strange looks being thrown at him from all different directions. Alice peered into the shop and realised there was a hair cut place just next to it. Maybe Wufei would listen to her and go there too.  
  
Amanda and Trowa strolled into a nice looking restaurant. It seemed there was a dance floor too and the lights were blashing. There were boys whistling and shrill screams. Amanda wondered what was exciting and pulled Trowa with her to the dance floor. Amanda stopped in froze paralyzed. She felt nauseas and dizzy and quickly grabbed a chair to sit down. Anastasia and Duo seemed to come to the same restaurant it seemed, and they must have been there for a while because there was a big crowd around Anastasia who was table dancing in high heels. Duo was dancing below her. Amanda sank in her chair hiding her face. She didn't want Anastasia to see her.  
  
"Let's go get some food instead," said Amanda dragging her feet across the floor.  
  
Finally Wufei walked out of the shop. Alice almost fell over. Wufei's hair was cut in a very nice style and he was wearing a nice suit.  
  
"Wufei, you look way too hot. We have to got to somewhere and out of here!" shrieked Alice blushing.  
  
Suddenly a shrill scream filled the mall and a motorbike drove past Alice and Wufei. Alice stared at the riders in confusion.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd think that was Liza and Heero" said Alice.  
  
For some reason all 10 kids found eachother. Anastasia and Duo were found drunk on the floor in the restaurant. Amanda ate too much and was sent to hospital and Trowa got food poisoning so he got taken to hospital too. Alice and Wufei ended up going to the beach and Alice drowned so Wufei had to save her - hehe. you know how! (Alice right now would be screaming omao koros or I would be dead right now). Liza had her first motorbike ride and Heero laughed for the first time on Earth. They arrived at Quatre's place only to find Judy in the bathroom counting to 100 and trying to control her breathing. Either way they met up again in the hospital after dragging Judy out of the bathroom and decided to have a party at Quatre's mansion in one week and they would invite EVERYONE they knew! Heheh.  
  
Hi!  
  
My name is Liza and I am the author of this story and I am teasing my friends in this story. If the next chapter doesn't come out soon then I am probably dead. *_*  
  
Thankyou for ur cooperation.  
  
*If you really wanted to know what Heero said it meant:  
  
Hello! You have a nice house here. I must say your Liza is very interesting. 


	3. Party all night long

May I just say, because I have been prohibited to mention bitches and jerks names. I have made up names instead so don't be surprise if you are in my class and have never heard of these names. By the way I only included people in this story who are in my school. Soz to my otha frends. Lol ^_^  
  
Chapter 3 - Party all night long  
  
So the invitations were sent out which read something like this:  
  
Please come to the massive party at the Winner Mansion in Rose Bay. Bring your friend and their friends. Bring food, sleeping bags and cds. Its gonna be a blast! Trust me, Quatre is rich, he's got everything we need! (Amanda wrote the last sentence)  
  
And then the dates were written and the invitations were given to every year 7 student in the boy's school and the girl's school.  
  
After much anticipation and excitement it was finally the night and the 5 girls and boys arrived early just to make sure everything was right. Everything was and the guests poured in like water pouring from a tap. The music started and the party began!  
  
All the rooms were filled in Quatre's house and his servants were having a hard time walking around but they enjoyed the party anyway. A group of kids from year 7 were playing spin the bottle and a girl called Stella was being forced to kiss an ugly fat boy. Another group was playing strip twister but the group didn't want to look.  
  
"Well! Let's get our corner and start our own game!" said Duo cheerfully.  
  
He dragged the group to a corner and made them sit down. Quatre looked nervously around as someone threw a chair through the window. Someone was sitting on the chair as it flew through the window and smashed.  
  
"Don't worry Kat! We'll help clean up, and pay for the damage. You really should have charged the guests. I mean you would have made a profit but now that so many things have been destroyed I guess it would only be sensible to get some money to at least get new windows!" exclaimed Duo in his cheery voice.  
  
"Fine, that is settled but there is no way I am playing spin the bottle or Strip Twister or Truth or Dare or anything like it!" exclaimed Amanda.  
  
"Hey, you think that's bad. I got drunk and table danced and I didn't know about it until I saw it caught on camera!" growled Anastasia.  
  
"Fine, you wanna be boring then? Let's play poker, for food!" said Duo.  
  
"Oh fine! But, lets hope I don't get food poisening again," said Trowa suddenly developing a sense of humour.  
  
Liza looked around as she played. She wondered how year 12s got into the party. Seeemed like there were brothers and sisters here too. Suddenly the crowd cleared and a bunch of year 11's walked into the room. The GW boys stood up and Judy pressed herself against the wall.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Duo sleepily.  
  
"Your party is disrupting ours. We only have five people left because of you!" answered one of the year 11s.  
  
"Well you wanna fight then!" shrieked Alice standing in her karate position.  
  
Wufei pushed her leg down and told her to stand behind him. Alice nearly melted from his kindness.  
  
"You think you could beat us? Fine, you 5 boys take us 5 on. If we win, this party finishes, if you win, we leave," explained the main boy.  
  
Heero nodded and one of the bitches shrieked and complained that the party was going to be over for sure. Liza chucked a phsycho at her, swearing her head off. Duo laughed at these pathetic guys.  
  
Suddenly Heero threw out his gun and pointed it at the main guy.  
  
"I am not afraid to shoot you know," said Heero.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Side kicks of Gundam wing?" joked the main guy.  
  
Heero smirked. "You never know"  
  
Heero clicked the gun. One more press and he would shoot. The main guy was suddenly filled with terror.  
  
"Injustice! Heero, fight the right way," exclaimed Wufei.  
  
"Fine," answered Heero quickly putting his gun away and kicking the main guy in the stomache. The main guy jumped to punch Heero but Heero was too quick and stopped his punch turning his arm and breaking it. Duo cheered and joined in the fight grabbing the main guy and throwing him out the window. The same went with the other four and Duo bowed while cheers filled the room.  
  
Suddenly Stacey stood up angrily and glared at Liza. Liza wasn't scared one bit of that bitch now that Heero was next to her. The music began and the room blurred again. The group went back to playing poker.  
  
"Can we play something else?" asked Anastasia.  
  
"Why! I like this game," complained Duo staring at the pile of food in front of him.  
  
"You've stolen all our food and your eating it in front of us. Can't you give us some?"  
  
"No, but I can give it to my girlfriend, Anny."  
  
Anastasia blushed but took the food Duo was offering her. The group giggled but grew serious as soon as Stacey approached them looking very cross. Her arms were folded and she was glaring at Liza. Then she turned to Heero and smiled one of her awkward selfish smiles.  
  
"Heero, will you go out with me? You know I am much more prettier than these girls and MUCH richer. I am much more interesting that them too," said Stacey firmly.  
  
Duo bent over and whispered something into Liza's ear who whispered something back. Duo nodded and fell over laughing.  
  
"Babe, Stace, come here. Oh my, you have a pimple on your face. You better get rid of it or else you'll stay much uglier than these girls forever. By the way, I think your nose is crooked. Why don't you try plastic surgery before letting Heero lose all his pride by being asked out by a girl as low as you? So get lost bitch!" said Duo.  
  
The group cracked up and even Quatre accepted this joke.  
  
"Women," gruffed Wufei angrily.  
  
Suddenly Duo grabbed his piece of chocolate cake and threw it at Stacey. The whole party stopped and everything froze.  
  
"How dare you?" shrieked Stacey.  
  
"Food fight!" screamed Duo ignoring her shrill shrieks.  
  
The ten grabbed a piece of food and threw it at Stacey. Tears burst out of her eyes and she sped out the room as fast as she could. Her followers ran after her though there weren't many left anymore. Everyone surrounded the new group and suddenly the five ordinary girls and their "boyfriends" became very popular.  
  
There were comments on Heero's gun but after he showed them his early age gun license they thought he was even more cool than before.  
  
Before the group knew it it was past 1 o'clock and their eyes were slowly closing. Wufei was already snoring on the couch and Alice was running around screaming Amao Koros to everyone and playing with Amanda's fake gun. Later they found out Wufei and Alice were absolutely drunk.  
  
"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," groaned Liza looking at her watch.  
  
"We aren't going to school tomorrow silly! We are going after tomorrow and right now I think I am going to collapse," said Amanda falling on the floor with a loud thump and crack.  
  
Trowa looked down at her hopelessly.  
  
"Do you think she's broken anything?" asked Duo.  
  
"Nah," answered Trowa sitting on the couch looking in the other direction.  
  
Ok. so this one was short but it wasn't shorter than the first chapter. Hey, I wanna make more chapters and I wanna post up as many as I can before my friends see this and totally kill me and bury me alive. So the chapters might not be THAT long. Anyway. hope you like this one. Listen, if you wanna give me some comments I'd rather if you e-mailed me at fruity_lizzie@hotmail.com instead of moonielist@hotmail.com ok? 


	4. We are leaving

Chapter 4 - We are leaving  
  
No matter how much Liza didn't want to go to school on Monday she did and the group ended up sitting in the lowers. Anastasia was hanging on Duo's shoulder weighing him down and he was trying anything to peel her off him. He liked her but sometimes she was just too overprotective with him.  
  
"There is something we have to tell you," said Quatre suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Anastasia eagerly.  
  
"We are leaving. We need to get back to our world."  
  
Quatre stopped and looked at the shocked faces on the girls. It tore him apart to tell the girls such horrible news.  
  
"When?" asked Judy quietly.  
  
"Today, now," answered Heero in a monotone voice.  
  
Amanda nodded trying to hide the sadness of her face. The GW boys stood up and walked across the lowers to a fence and jumped over. The girls followed to see them off. Finally they arrived at the park across the road.  
  
"You can come to our world one day. We will be waiting for you," said Duo.  
  
"I hope, but how?" asked Liza.  
  
"Easily. Here is a little stone. Why don't you come when you have your school holidays. We will be waiting for you."  
  
Duo handed Liza a little stone. The sum shone rays off it so liza had to wince to look at the stone carefully. She had never seen such a beautiful stone before. A stone was handed to each of the other girls since they thought it was so beautiful.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" said Duo pulling the GW back and pressing the stone into the ground.  
  
The girls observed as the stone shone brightly. Suddenly Wufei pulled Alice and kissed her gently on the cheek. The GW boys disappeared seconds after and Alice stood there in shock. (ALICE DO NOT KILL ME OK? Yes I know I am first on your murder list but at least not at school! Yes I know Alice, I know OMAO KOROS right? No alice I don't want to know what you will do with me right now. ALICE THE BELL RANG GET LOST! Hem. yeah, anyway back to the story.)  
  
"Seems like we have a holiday to plan," said Liza.  
  
"Just as long as you don't ride motorbikes and scream across the whole street it will be fine," joked Amanda teasingly.  
  
"Amanda, I am going to kill you!" screamed Liza.  
  
Amanda rushed off with Liza running after her.  
  
The group decided to call themselves the GWG (Gundam Wing Girls) after that day and even made a club for themselves. Alice never got over the fact that Wufei kissed her and Liza had a sudden urge to get herself a motorbike instead of a car when she was 16. Judy cried for days because she wanted Quatre to like her and Amanda suddenly had a liking to circuses. She would always look out when the clown act was on as if hoping to see someone (Hint* Hint*). Anastasia watched herself table dance and suddenly decided to go to night clubs and table dance all the time. Either way the group just couldn't wait until they would meet again with the super gundam boys! 


End file.
